Many machines and devices require electrical power to operate. In many situations, utility electrical power is not available or is not desirable. For example, remote locations may not be within the area covered by the utility power grid, or a person may wish not to purchase electrical power from the utility company. In other situations, utility power may be disrupted or not be within acceptable parameters.
In situations where utility power is not available, it is common to use an electrical generator to supply electrical power, often on a temporary basis but sometimes as a main source of electrical power. A portable electrical generator may be transported to a remote location and operated to supply electrical power at the remote location. A person living "off the grid" may use an electrical generator to power electrical devices. Or if utility power is disrupted or becomes unacceptable for any reason, an electrical generator may be employed to provide electrical power until acceptable utility power service is restored.
The present invention relates to the types of electrical generators that convert mechanical energy, such as the movement of air, water, or an output shaft of an internal combustion engine, into electrical energy. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrical generators that generate electrical energy from an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines typically burn a fuel such as gasoline, liquified petroleum gas, diesel oil, and/or natural gas in a controlled manner that results in the rotation of an output shaft. When used with an electrical generator, the output shaft is connected to a generator assembly that uses the rotation of the shaft to pass an electrical conductor through a magnetic field to induce an electrical signal in the conductor. The induced electrical signal is then processed into an appropriate power signal.